The present invention relates generally to high visibility garment, and more specifically to high visibility safety garment. Method, apparatus, device and an article of clothing implementing the invention are also disclosed.
In general the prior art depends upon individuals or machine mounted device to display the intentions to those in the surrounding area. For example, an indicator on a vehicle or a machine-mounted signal is used in the art to inform the intention to those in the surrounding areas. Actions such as approaching, turning, and braking, among others are also similar examples of such indications. Similarly, vehicles and other equipment or machinery, also may rely on sounds and visual signals to alert individuals of potential risks. As the large number of accidents, many resulting in fatalities, attests, these means known in the art are often not enough.
For example, in the particular case of a motorcycle rider, vehicle-mounted signals are often small and rather difficult to see by the surrounding motorists. Given the increased vulnerability of a rider in a small vehicle, such as, a motorcycle, this is a serious drawback.
Another example of deficient awareness is provided by the environment on construction sites or sites where heavy machinery is in use. Workers have to rely on makeshift marks, signals, sounds or lights, which vary largely from place to place, to inform the individual of any impending risk. The lack of awareness of such risk can result in accidents, often with fatal consequences.
There are also a great variety of situations when an individual, alone or as a member of a xe2x80x9cteam,xe2x80x9d would benefit from being able to broadcast or communicate his actions or intentions, as well as being able to receive input from his environment or other team members, with minimal or nonexistent active participation by the individual. There is a lack of devices that would accomplish such task.
Thus the present invention aims to alleviate these drawbacks by providing for example a user-worn signaling and I/O device with a multiplicity of signals coming into it or going out of it, in a multiplicity of forms, such as light, visual patterns, sounds, vibration, among others, while accepting input from transponders, RF or wireless devices, or other various devices intended to warn or inform the wearer of specific conditions or provide spatial awareness in order to improve the user""s ability to safely cope with its environment.
The invention is a novel high visibility garment.
Therefore, one purpose of this invention is to provide a high visibility garment.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a high visibility garment that can be worn by at least one user, and where that garment has means to allow communication between the user wearing the garment and another entity.
Therefore, one aspect of this invention, is a flexible pad comprising a plurality of indicator.
Another aspect of this invention is a high visibility garment, comprising, at least one indicator secured to said garment and which indicator can be activated upon demand.
Yet another aspect of this invention is an article of clothing comprising at least one high visibility indicator wherein the indicator is securely attached to the garment.